yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, otherwise known as InTheLittleWood is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Best known for his let's plays of Minecraft, Ni No Kuni, and Jet Set Radio, Martyn produces a variety of let's plays on his main YouTube channel, and vlogs on his shared channel with Kaeyi Dream, InTheLittleDream. Yogscast Website Summary The friendliest and happiest member of the Yogscast. Martyn shines through the offices like beams of heavenly light. Renowned through the Youtube as the caring face of gaming with the biggest inbox ever. Beginnings In 2011, Martyn made a Minecraft parody song of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way," called "Form This Way." The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video, they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their YouTube channel, to raise awareness and views, to which he agreed. To make the video their own, they changed the music. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Trivia *Martyn calls his fans "Saplings" *Martyn's birthday is on April 7th *Martyn was the guest on episode 24 of the Game Station Podcast *Martyn has two cats named KiKi and Pascal *Martyn has been a guest of episodes 42, 85, and 138 of The Shaft Podcast *Martyn, Kaeyi, Turps, and TotalBiscuit, were interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on YouTube and gaming, Rockstar Gamers *Martyn has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Hannah, Strippin, and Panda *Martyn used to present a radio show called The Wengles Show with his friend, Luke *Martyn is dating Kaeyi *Martyn and Kaeyi bought a house together in 2015 Quotes *"Bastardo!" *"Chocolander!" *"Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn!" *"I will punch a chicken!" *"Never forget the pence..." *"That'll be a quote on the wiki!" *"This little piggy went to market, but your kangaroo arse is going home!" *"Why thank you, voice-over man!" *"You're having a giraffe!" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *"Neato!" *"Oh, I'm about to go Hero of Time on your ass!" *"Coming to you live from Mii News" * "Someone Amazon Prime'd a red shell, and the delivery address is my arse" *"#KillToby" *"Get in!" *"Get out!" *"Leg it!" *"Sit down son!" *"Steady!" *"That'll do, Donkey, that'll do" *"Yes!" *"You're done son!" *"Oh, hell to the no!" *"Have a word. *"Jazz!" *"Look Toby! It's a poteetoo!" *"Burn the witch!" *"TOBY!" *"Screw it" *"Fanny Pack!" *Bugger off" *"It was a missclick!" *"Balls to this!" *"I think I just wee'd a little" *"Language, Martyn, language. Fuck off! This is an FPS game" *"Your gun's all looks and no bang...like all the women in my life" *"Whoa, look at that, her chest is very animated" *"Would Jesus wear chinos?" *"Bugger me" *"It's 11:11, prepare for your ovaries to explode" *"I oddly liked when you cried for the first time" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Website *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit (1) *Subreddit (2) *Twitch *Instagram *Spreadshirt *5TOKED Podbean *ITLD Store *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) *Google+ (4) Gallery YOGSCASTMartyn.png|Martyn's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTMartynUpdated.png|Martyn's second Yogscast avatar MartynBackground.jpg|Martyn's third Yogscast avatar Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's pre-Yogscast avatar 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's avatar for his winter persona, InTheLittleFrost MartynLittlewood.png Martyn and Kaeyi GOTG.png|Martyn, Kaeyi, and iBallisticSquid at the Guardians of the Galaxy European premiere Martyn_B_EVIL.PNG 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's first avatar Martyn.jpg yogscast-martyn.png Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Martyn, Strippin, and Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Martyn spying on Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams Martyn Cartoon.jpg|Martyn as he appears in Minecraft Christmas Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Martyn and Strippin dancing Martynsface.png Martyn_B_Hungry.PNG|Martyn dressed as a butcher Parv and Martyn.png|Martyn and Parv Martynandkim.png|Martyn and Kim Martynhaircut.jpg MartynAnimated.png|Martyn as he appears in Israphel Animated Kiki and Pascal.png|Martyn and Kaeyi's cats, KiKi and Pascal Martyn Weird Face.png Martyn Child.jpg|Martyn when he was younger Martyn Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Martyn doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge] Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:InTheLittleDream Category:Characters